It is generally known in the towing industry to utilize a fifth wheel hitch or a gooseneck hitch to secure a trailer to a bed of a towing vehicle, such as a pickup truck. Underbed systems have been developed to accommodate either a fifth wheel hitch system or a gooseneck hitch system. Such systems, however, typically cannot accommodate both the fifth wheel hitch and the gooseneck hitch without requiring a labor intensive conversion process. These underbed systems can also require the addition of multiple cross-car structural support members, which can present packaging challenges with other competing vehicle driveline and suspension systems. Thus, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.